Punishment
by PrussiaxPrussia
Summary: A set of drabbles about mostly anything you could ever think of, written as punishments for one of us  Pineapplecat or Kenny's SpaceCadet  not speaking up enough in class. Enjoy! USUK family, more pairings to come


Hello FF. Pineapplecat and I (Kenny's SpaceCadet) are in a program at our university where we take 3 classes together which are all heavily seminar based. Well, last quarter, both of our shy selves had trouble speaking in class and our opinions got dominated by everyone else in our classes! We also both lost some grade points because we did not speak enough. Well, this quarter, we decided to change that. The way we are going to do that is through reward and punishment. Every class in which we do not speak, we have to write the other a punishment drabble of her request (the requests are anything within reason). Every week during which we speak every day, we get to request a reward full-length one-shot from the other. This week, in the first real class, I already messed up and did not talk, so this is my response to Pineapplecat's darling request. Also, she gets a full-length one shot this week because she talked every day, which you can expect on here by Friday night PST. So, either way, there is going to be a lot of writing from PrussiaxPrussia until June, haha. Expect fluff, smut, family, love, and everything else!

The one-shots will be posted as separate fics, but the drabbles will all be posted into this fic. This is a drabble from Kenny's SpaceCadet. The request from Pineapplecat is as follows: "Write me something where England is all Mama-bear and defends America!" I am paraphrasing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"America, you need to step up in the Libya situation!" France yelled.

America glared from across the table, aware that the rest of the NATO member states were watching. "Excuse me? I told you that my boss has reservations about this whole war deal!"

"That is not my problem! You know Gaddafi is a criminal bastard who needs to be taken out!" France responded, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table.

_Are you kidding? You just want to save your boss' hide! _America thought bitterly. He stood up as well, his expression a defiant stare. "Well, maybe I want to stop intervening in situations that are none of my business!"

"America, I am going to have to agree with France," Belgium said. "You are the leader of this world and need to start acting like it. You need to invade and bring democracy to the Middle East!"

"What about when I wanted to take out Saddam, huh? I didn't get a lot of support on that!"

"Like, are you kidding?" Poland exclaimed, enraged. "I totally helped out with troops! Some of my men like, died for that ridiculous piece of shit!"

"Mine too!" some country yelled.

"And mine!" said another.

"You suck America!" the entire room started yelling.

America felt embarrassment and shameful humiliation as the entire NATO alliance turned against him, yelling angry obscenities to try to hurt him. "B-but, I am just trying to be responsible," he said softly. No one heard.

"I say we kick America out of NATO!" someone yelled. America thought it might have been Latvia. Funny; that kid barely ever talked otherwise.

"Yeah!" France yelled. "Let's put this to a vote right now!"

"No, you can't do this!" America said, worried and afraid for the first time in a long time.

"QUIET!" England yelled suddenly, standing up as the room started to sound serious about kicking America out of NATO. He was surprisingly commanding for such an old guy. Everyone shut up and sat, leaving England to his soap box.

"I am sick and tired of the double standard this entire alliance places on America!" England growled. "He invades Iraq to bring democracy and you yell at him; he has qualms about invading Libya to bring democracy and you yell at him! Just shut the bloody hell up! I raised America to be strong and full of convictions and to do what is right! I raised him as a little brother, nay, as a SON, who would think through his actions and make the best decision in any given situation. Of course he has made mistakes; what young nation has not done so? But he is learning from them and learning how to take responsibility, so you can all BUGGER OFF and STOP TRYING TO MAKE HIM INTO WHAT YOU WANT HIM TO BE. America's military might is his and his alone, and if he does not wish to help you guys with your idiotic endeavors, then he has every right to abstain from entering into this stupid Libyan crisis!" England finished with an almighty huff and sat down.

America gaped in stunned silence.

The entire alliance was quiet for almost a full minute before Germany spoke. "Er, I think we should take a recess, ja…?"

There was a wholehearted consensus, and the rest of the nations, save for England and America, got to their feet and walked out of the meeting room. America was still staring at England, dumbfounded.

England, noticing his former protégé's stare, blushed. "Well? Do you want to yell at me for embarrassing you or something?" England said gruffly.

America shook his head. "I-I just never knew that you thought about me that way. I thought you hated the country that I've been lately," America said, looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

England rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I… could never hate you, lad," he responded. "I raised you. You are… dare I say it… special. To me."

America blushed as he looked at his former caretaker. "You're a bit special to me too, Pops," America said cheekily. "Thanks for standing up for me bra." America's grin had returned in full force. He stood up and walked to where England was sitting and, before England could push him away, gave him a quick hug around his shoulders. "You're the best country-raiser I'll ever know." Then, America skipped merrily out of the room, leaving England to bask in his own mortification.

The end!


End file.
